parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (Weaclus Plate 3811 Style)
Inside Out (Weaclus Plate 3811 Style) is a parody of Inside Out (duh) Plot A girl named Riley is born in Minnesota, and in her mind, five manifestations of her emotions: Cheer Bear (Joy), Bright Heart Raccoon (Sadness), Vesa Silventoinen (Fear), Poppet (Disgust), and Yosemite Sam (Anger) come to life. The emotions live in Headquarters, Riley's conscious mind, where they influence Riley's actions and memoriesvia a control console. Her new memories are housed in colored spheres, which are sent into storage at the end of every waking period. The most important memories, known as "core memories", are housed in a hub in Headquarters and power five "islands" that each reflect a different aspect of Riley's personality. Cheer Bear takes charge of the emotions to keep Riley in a happy state, but she is uncertain of Bright Heart's purpose and keeps her isolated from the other memories, concerned by Bright Heart's ability to alter happy memories into sad ones. When Riley is eleven years old, her family relocates to San Francisco after her father gets a new job. On Riley's first day at her new school, Bright Heart Raccoon inadvertently makes her cry in front of her class, creating a new, sad core memory. Cheer Bear attempts to dispose of the new memory before it reaches the central hub, but her struggle with Bright Heart over it leads to all the core memories being knocked from their hub, shutting down the personality islands. Before Cheer Bear can put them back, she, Bright Heart Raccoon, and the core memories are sucked out of Headquarters through the memory tube leading to the rest of Riley's mind. They end up in the labyrinthine storage area of Riley's long-term memories, and begin to journey back to Headquarters. Yosemite Sam, Poppet, and Vesa Silventoinen attempt to maintain Riley's emotional state in Cheer Bear's absence, but they accidentally cause her to distance herself from her family, friends, and hobbies. Consequently, her personality islands crumble and fall one by one into the Memory Dump, an abyss between Headquarters and the rest of Riley's mind where faded memories are disposed and eventually forgotten. Monty eventually plants an idea to run away to Minnesota inside the control console, believing they can produce new happy core memories there. Meanwhile, Cheer Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon run into Gotchi King, Riley's former imaginary friend who is desperate to reconnect with her. He tells them they can get to Headquarters by riding the Train of Thought. After exploring different areas of Riley's mind, the three eventually catch the train, but it becomes derailed when another one of the personality islands falls. When Riley prepares to board a bus bound for Minnesota, Cheer Bear attempts to use a recall tube to return to Headquarters without Bright Heart Raccoon, but the last personality island falls and breaks the tube, sending Cheer Bear into the Memory Dump along with Gotchi King when he tries to rescue her. While despairingly looking through fading memories, Cheer Bear discovers a sad memory that becomes happy when Riley's family and friends help cheer her up, causing Cheer Bear to realize Bright Heart's importance in showing when Riley needs help. Cheer Bear finds Gotchi King's discarded star in the dump and the two of them try to escape, but Gotchi King, who realizes he is weighing Cheer Bear down, jumps out and fades away, allowing her to reach the ledge above. Cheer Bear then uses various tools from Riley's imagination to reunite with Bright Heart Raccoon and return to Headquarters, where they find that Yosemite Sam's idea has disabled the control console, rendering Riley unable to feel anything. Cheer Bear lets Bright Heart Raccoon take control, and Bright Heart Raccoon succeeds in extracting the idea, restoring the console and prompting Riley to return home. After Bright Heart Raccoon reinstalls the now sad core memories, Riley breaks down in tears and admits to her parents that she misses her old life. As her parents comfort and reassure her, Cheer Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon together create a new, amalgamated core memory that creates a new personality island. After a year, Riley has adapted to her new home, and her emotions all work together using an expanded control console to help her lead a happy life, with new personality islands produced by new core memories that are combinations of multiple emotions. Characters * Cheer Bear - Joy * Bright Heart Raccoon - Sadness * Vesa Silventoinen - Fear * Poppet - Disgust * Yosemite Sam - Anger * Gotchi King - Bing Bong Gallery Cheer as Elsa.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Movie_Artwork_characters_Poppet.png|Poppet as Disgust Yosemite sam looney tunes show.png|Yosemite Sam as Anger Vesa Silventoinen.jpg|Vesa Silventoinen as Fear Riley Anderson.png|Riley as Herself Gotchi-king.PNG|Gotchi King as Bing Bong Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs